


Man’s Gotta Sleep

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: All Dean wants to do is sleep. All Castiel wants to do is cuddle.





	Man’s Gotta Sleep

 

Imagine Castiel trying to cuddle Dean with his wings while the human sleeps. But the feathers of his wings keep tickling Dean’s nose.

Dean swats and scratches, before he sits up with that grumpy sleep squint everyone has,“Cas, I’m begging you. Lay down and stop with the tickling or put the damned wings away.”

Castiel blushes as he wiggles down to lay in the bed, mumbling a barely heard, “Apologies.”

With a snort, Dean lays his head on Castiel's chest in hopes of keeping feathers out of his nose for one night. A man’s gotta sleep after all.


End file.
